And I'm Feeling Good
by little-sweet-nothing
Summary: Siempre es tan fácil caer en esto. Traducción CrissColfer.


Primero que todo: Si no te gusta CrissColfer no sigas leyendo y no dejes ningún comentario mal intencionado.

Traducción autorizada por **_crisscumfer,_**así la pueden encontrar en tumblr.

Link de la historia original: post/ 42719938854 / fic-and-im-feeling-good (Borren los espacios)

* * *

><p>Siempre es tan fácil caer en esto.<p>

No importa cuántas veces se dice a sí mismo que tiene que parar, que no es justo, que él no necesita esto, él está directo siempre en esta situación de nuevo. Es tan fácil. Es seguro y cómodo y familiar. Y Darren siempre se siente tan bien, siempre sabe exactamente cómo follarlo, cómo doblarse y moverse y ponerlo en esa forma que tiene a Chris pidiendo más, jadeando y echando la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiendo.

Y siempre es tan fácil decir que sí cuando él se lo pide, o le desliza una nota preguntándole a qué hora espera que la casa este vacía o le envía un texto preguntándole a qué hora puede pasar por su casa. A veces, Darren se pasea por su remolque cuando no hay nadie alrededor, vestido como Blaine mientras que Chris esta vestido como Kurt, y sólo sucede. A Chris no le importa, le encanta, incluso, pero es sólo que van a quedar atrapados un día de estos. Alguien va a descifrarlo todo y van a pasar de inocente y divertido e impresionante a algo a la defensiva, y eso es lo último que necesitan.

Pero todo es culpa de Darren. Él es el que tiene el hábito de tirar de Chris demasiada cerca y empujar sus dedos justo así cuando agarra a Chris y lo besa en cualquier franja de piel a la que pueda llegar. Él es el único que va a conseguir que los atrapen, y Chris lo sabe. Él nunca dice que no, sin embargo, y él no está del todo seguro que dice eso sobre él.

Sobre todo ahora, cuando él tiene su cara presionada contra la mesa de madera en una de las fiestas de piscina de sus amigos, Darren presionándose desde atrás. Su pantalon están en sus tobillos, incómodo y distrayéndolo hasta el momento en que Darren está completamente dentro de él. Él no está en movimiento, pero Chris está de acuerdo con eso, le gusta ser capaz de apretar alrededor de Darren un par de veces y acostumbrarse a ser estirado así de amplio. Y, Dios, ama la sensación de estar lleno, las piernas abiertas, su trasero expuesto, la polla de Darren llenándolo, y, si ha de ser completamente honesto, le encanta la emoción de saber que cualquiera puede caminar hacia ellos en este momento.

No lo harán, Chris lo sabe porque están todos afuera y Darren se aseguró de hacerles saber que ellos quieren un poco de intimidad. Sigue siendo, en teoría, la idea de que podría ocurrir, él supone, que envía un escalofrío por su columna vertebral.

Su mejilla está un poco entumecida, presionada dura contra la mesa por lo que se cruza de brazos y apoya su frente en ellos, arqueando la espalda un poco más y el cambio es suficiente para que la cabeza del pene de Darren se presione a la perfección, y él apenas se está meciendo, lentamente, jadeando en voz alta. Darren se ríe un poco de él, sus manos viniendo a descansar en su trasero, extendiéndolo obscenamente, parando cuando Chris se mueve.

— No lo hagas — Darren instruye, sus dedos clavándose cuando Chris hace un sonido irritado e intenta empujarse hacia atrás de nuevo. — Quiero mirar por un segundo.

— Eres ridículo —, jadea Chris, ya sintiendo el sudor goteando por su rostro y realmente han estado aquí, probablemente, demasiado tiempo, pero Darren nunca hace nada a medias o rápidamente, y eso incluye el sexo. — Solo -dios, dame algo.

Darren hace un sonido y comienza a tirar hacia atrás, saliendo completamente hacia fuera, y Chris abre la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras se convierten en un fuerte gemido cuando Darren simplemente lo folla de nuevo, apenas dándole tiempo para prepararse para él. Y luego se detiene de nuevo, con las manos aun manteniendo a Chris abierto. Pero una de ellas hace su sendero hasta su muslo y empieza a empujar hasta que Chris capta la idea y saca sus pantalones, dejándolos envueltos alrededor de un tobillo. Darren sigue empujándose en él hasta que Chris realmente consigue lo que está buscando y se inclina de una manera que no estaba seguro que podía, poniendo su rodilla arriba sobre la mesa. Él tiene que sentarse para hacer que funcione, descansando su peso sobre sus brazos, y él está casi en punta de pie con su otro pie, pero cuando lo consigue, Darren ahoga un sonido, presionándose lo suficientemente cerca que están casi pecho contra espalda. Quema un poco, estar en esta posición, pero Chris utiliza el sexo como una especie de rutina de gimnasia, así que cuando Darren planta una mano en su espalda y lo empuja hacia abajo un poco más, doblándolo mucho más, casi hasta el punto del dolor real, Chris simplemente lo toma. Al final, de alguna manera, hace que el pene de Darren se sienta aún más grande dentro de él, y Chris golpea su mano sobre la mesa cuando Darren finalmente, finalmente comienza a moverse.

— Fuiste hecho para ser follado ¿sabes? — Le dice Darren, jadeando como se folla a Chris lentamente, apenas dándole lo que necesita. — Hecho para ser doblado por la mitad y ser follado. Hecho para tomarlo.

Chris quiere negarlo, dar algún tipo de respuesta inteligente, pero queda atrapada en su garganta cuando Darren se lo folla duro y muele sus caderas contra él, por lo que Chris gime en su lugar, dejando caer su cabeza. Sus muslos empiezan a temblar, tensándose bajo la presión de la posición en la que está, pero él hace todo lo posible para mantenerlo un poco más de tiempo.

Darren debe sentir la forma en la que él está luchando porque él saca la pierna de Chris de la mesa, dejando que se ponga de pie de nuevo, y lo inclina por lo que su pecho está contra la parte superior fría de la mesa. Se siente bien contra su piel enrojecida, pero él sigue estando inestable, aun tratando de orientarse, pero Darren no le da tiempo para adaptarse. En cuestión de segundos, después de que Chris se posiciona como él quiere que este, Darren está golpeando contra él, trabajando rápido y más duro, su pene llenándolo sin descanso. Y se siente tan bien que tiene a Chris buscando un lugar para sostenerse sobre la mesa, con las manos ensanchadas y manteniéndose en su lugar como Darren lo folla con fuertes empujones.

No hay absolutamente ninguna advertencia antes de que Chris siente una de las manos de Darren enredarse en su cabello, dedos apretando y agarrando duro, sosteniendo la cabeza de Chris en su lugar como Darren trabaja en él. Él oye sus propios jadeos, los oye saliendo de él como está acostumbrado, magullados, y follado tan a fondo que está seguro de que va a tener la sensación por un tiempo. Pero es perfecto, es tan jodidamente bueno que él sólo se arquea por más.

— Joder — él silba, arqueando la cabeza hacia atrás contra los dedos de Darren. — Más fuerte.

Y eso hace que Darren haga un áspero suspiro, que ralentiza sus embestidas, pero las hace más profunda, trabajando en Chris tan duro que está siendo sacudido contra la mesa. — Un poco puta. Yo sé cómo follarte —, Darren gime. — Yo sé cómo arruinarte, Christopher.

— Oh —, Chris jadea, apretando los ojos cerrados mientras la mano de Darren va abajo hacia su trasero, fuerte y rápido, y no es más que una picadura que dura solo dos segundos. El calor se propaga a través de él, repercutiendo a través de él cuando Darren tira de su trasero tenso de nuevo, lo abre para mirar, para ver donde su pene se hunde en Chris duro, lento y profundo.

Cuando mueve sus manos, Darren las saca de nuevo, pero aprieta la cabeza de su pene contra el agujero de Chris, sosteniéndose a sí mismo allí, y demanda — Ruega por el— Chris muerde el interior de su mejilla como el calor se propaga por él. — Vamos Chris ruega por mi pene. Pídeme que te folle. Dime cuando lo quieres — En su lugar, él deja caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Y cuando no se inicia la mendicidad, Darren guía a la cabeza de su pene sobre el lugar donde Chris es resbaladizo, abierto y codicioso. — No voy a ponerlo de nuevo en tu interior hasta que ruegues por ello. Quiero escuchar que me supliques para follarte como la pequeña zorra que eres.

— Oh mierda, por favor. Por favor, Darren, follame. Pon tu pene de nuevo dentro de mí, mierda —, Chris ruega, extendiendo sus piernas un poco más amplias, estremeciéndose cuando Darren pone una mano en su espalda y presiona lo suficiente para abrir a Chris.

— Continua —, dice Darren, ladeando sus caderas hacia adelante un poquito, nada más que una tomadura de pelo.

Chris solloza en frustración, tomando una respiración profunda. — Por favor, follame, por favor. Lo quiero tan mal. Quiero que me arruines, Dare, lo prometiste — Y él abre la boca para decir algo más, pero se calla cuando Darren se desliza en él completamente, caderas presionando contra el trasero de Chris, su pene enterrado dentro de él de nuevo. Se relaja, dejando caer sus hombros en placer, la boca abierta en torno a un gemido.

—Te encanta esto, ¿no es así? Amas ser follado. Amas estar repleto de mi pene, Christopher — Darren gime. — Y te ves tan bien así. Te ves tan jodidamente bonito todo extendido por mí, tomando mi pene como una puta profesional.

Como él lo está diciendo Chris no puede evitar dejar escapar un gemido — Joder, ahí mismo, justo así —, lo que le sale más grueso de lo que Chris tenía previsto. Su cabeza se arquea hacia atrás, la mano de Darren manteniéndolo en su lugar, y le duele tragar, su garganta cruda y tensa. La dureza de tener que respirar superficialmente simplemente hace que todo sea mucho más intenso, lo lleva mucho más cerca del borde, hace que el oleaje de su orgasmo inminente lave a través de él en oleadas.

Su pene está balanceándose, duro y con prevenir y quiere llegar abajo y masturbarse, pero él sabe que Darren no lo dejará, va a abofetear su mano lejos y se burlara más de él, manteniéndolo afuera hasta que Chris este prácticamente sollozando por la liberación. Así que deja la necesidad persistente y se centra en la forma en que el pene de Darren se siente, cuan profundo puede sentirlo, lo perfecto que es todo, entre la piel caliente de Darren y la fría madera de la mesa. Y él es tan jodidamente cerca.

Darren está cerca, Chris puede decirlo. Él está jadeando y ahogando los sonidos, gimiendo densamente como Chris comienza a mecerse contra él. Finalmente suelta el pelo de Chris, sólo para arrastrar su mano hacia abajo a la mandíbula de Chris, adhiriendo dos de sus dedos en la boca de Chris para acallar sus gritos. — Dios, Chris — Darren jadea, inclinándose hacia adelante para presionar su boca en la curva sudorosa del hombro de Chris. — Joder, me encanta tanto esto.

Chris gime alrededor de los dedos de Darren, presionando hacia atrás a la polla de Darren, tratando de conseguir más. Ellos han estado haciendo esto por mucho tiempo, Darren encadenando a Chris, acercarse sólo para tirar hacia atrás y verlo retorcerse, y Chris realmente sólo necesita venirse. Él lo quiere tan mal, está a punto de empezar a suplicar alrededor de los dedos de Darren, pero él no tiene por qué ya que lo siguiente que sabe, es que Darren está sacando sus dedos y envuelve su mano alrededor del pene de Chris, apretando un poco antes de usar la saliva de Chris para facilitar el camino de la masturbación. Eso saca un gemido desde el pecho de Chris, tiene su cabeza en sus brazos contra la mesa, apretando su trasero mientras él está cada vez más y más cerca y cerca—

Y entonces él se viene, jadeando y arqueando su espalda contra el pene de Darren, tratando de alcanzar lo más que pueda, a la espera de la sensibilidad. Su pene da sacudidas en el puño de Darren, y él sabe que sólo consiguió venirse por todo el piso, en donde los vaqueros están amontonados en sus pies porque Darren nunca tiene la decencia de tratar de no hacer un lío. No le importa, sin embargo, no se preocupa por nada más que la sensación de todo su cuerpo relajándose mientas Darren sigue fallándoselo, golpeándolo con en empujes esporádicos, ahuecando en su mano el pene blando de Chris contra su estómago.

No se necesita mucho más que unos pocos golpes más dentro de Chris y un particularmente estratégico apretón de los músculos de Chris para que Darren se venga, justo dentro de Chris, caderas tartamudeando, la boca abierta en torno a un grito ahogado, las manos yendo a exprimir el trasero Chris, sin duda dejando moretones del tamaño de la mano allí.

Chris no deja que Darren se salga inmediatamente, su mano vuela de regreso a detenerlo con un murmuró — Espera.

Entonces Darren sólo acaricia la espalda de Chris, esperando hasta que Chris esté listo, lo suficientemente calmado. Él se inclina y presiona su boca en la parte posterior del cuello de Chris, murmurando — Te amo — en la piel húmeda de allí.

— Esta bien, puedes ahora — Chris le dice, suspirando, se inclina hacia abajo en contra de sus brazos. Toma una respiración profunda mientas Darren se retira, y se da la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

Darren le lanza una mirada atontada antes de inclinarse y presionar sus bocas. Se besan por un tiempo, lamiendo perezosamente dentro la boca del otro, hasta que Chris se aleja y se pone de pie, haciendo una mueca por la forma en que el borde de la mesa está cavando dentro su adolorido trasero.

— Te amo también por cierto — Le dice a Darren, ahuecando su rostro en sus manos y tirando de él para otro beso rápido. — Y realmente me gustaría que dejaras de llamarme puta*.

Darren arquea su ceja hacia él. — Voy a dejar de llamarte puta cuando dejes de apretarte alrededor de mi pene tan duro que se siente mmph-

Chris lo corta cubriendo su boca con la mano. Él dice — Está bien. Realmente me gustaría que dejaras de llamarme puta cuando no estoy siendo una puta — Y deja caer su mano cuando Darren rueda los ojos y asiente con la cabeza.

— ¿Te puedo llamar prostituta**?

— Definitivamente no.

— Está bien.

— Y dejar de hacer que ruegue para tu pene, tu ego es lo suficientemente grande como esta.

— Me gusta hacer que ruegues por mi pene —. Él está haciendo un mohín, y Chris deja escapar un resoplido poco digno cuando se inclina para poner su pantalón. — Y suenas tan caliente cuando lo haces.

— El hecho es que si lo haces de nuevo, yo estoy poseyéndote durante al menos una semana.

Darren se burla — Si haces eso, ni siquiera voy a tener que pedir que ruegues r por mi pene.

— Estoy bastante seguro de que serás tú quien estará mendigando por mi pene, gracias — Chris planta un último beso en su boca antes de agarrar su camisa de la silla y caminar fuera de la habitación.

* * *

><p>(<strong>*<strong>) En el texto original es Slut y (**) es Whore y según lo que estuve averiguando es que la primera no cobra por acostarse con las personas y la segunda sí.

Saludos!


End file.
